The advent of augmented reality technologies has resulted in the ability to augment a view of a physical environment with computer-generated sensory input. For example, augmented reality can be used to add graphics, sounds, haptic feedback, and geographical location data to the natural world as experienced by a user of a computing device. The augmentation of a physical environment may blur the line between what a user may experience as real and what may be computer-generated by enhancing what a user may see, hear, feel, and even smell.
Augmentation of a physical environment may be performed at view time, namely, at the time a user is viewing the physical environment using a computing device. Augmented reality may include combining semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores displayed on augmented reality glasses during a sports match or product information displayed when a product is viewed.